


Meeting Points

by lifevolutionary



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet over the years in the most unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Points

**Author's Note:**

> Another short found hiding in my notebooks, not sure how old this one is.

They meet over the years in the most unexpected places. For Harry, who never expected to see his childhood annoyance again, finding himself face to face with Malfoy at the door of a muggle coffee shop is a surprise to say the least.

They never meet anywhere normal like Florish and Blotts or at a Quidditch game. After they run into each other, literally, in the Italian wizarding quarter Draco decides Potter must be following him. There is some sort of explanation about Auror business but Draco doesn't believe it.

It always seems to be an accident but over the years it becomes more frequent. Harry takes longer to form conclusions but after one encounter too many and too bizarre he also decides he is being followed. He confronts Malfoy the next time and gets confronted in return; for the first time though, the two men believe each other's protestations of innocence and decide over coffee that actually it's just the universe having a joke at their expense.

The next time they meet they don't really and the setting is so mundane that Draco isn't sure it really counts. But then, he supposes, for them a shared greeting on Platform 9 ¾ _is_ unexpected so he adds it to his internal list as he waves goodbye to Scorpius; off to Hogwarts for his first year.

When Albus' first letter home declares that he's very happy in Ravenclaw, with his new best friend Scorpius Malfoy, Harry gives in to the universe's hints and calls Draco. He's not sure what fate has in store for him now that he's finally let it win but he has a feeling he'll enjoy finding out.


End file.
